Reflectors are commonly used with sources of artificial light to reflect rays of light towards a target. Such reflectors are common, for example, as lamp shades, fluorescent light housings, automobile headlight reflectors, etc.
Most such reflectors in use today are merely shiny metal or diffuse white painted surfaces. However, there are many applications where more efficient reflectors are required, such as for use in automobile headlight reflectors. Reflectors having a mirrored surface, that is a surface comprising a glass or plastic substrate which has been coated with a highly reflective metal layer, are increasingly used in high efficiency artificial light reflectors.
There is a problem, however, in the use of such mirrored surfaces in reflectors for artificial light. This problem stems from the fact that the outer glass or plastic surface tends to attract dust from the air. This dust decreases the efficiency of the reflector and detracts from the reflector's appearance. Also, the dust attracted to the mirrored surface is commonly difficult to remove and the attempt to remove such dust commonly results in a more rapid build-up of new dust when the reflector is placed back in service. The propensity of mirrored surface reflectors to attract and retain dust is especially a problem when such reflectors are desired for use in dusty or otherwise unclean environments such as in factories, building sites, etc.
There is therefore a need for an inexpensive and efficient mirrored surface reflector which does not attract and retain dust.